politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCompany
construction We are The Company. "We do the business!" ™ The Company is a budding secular state whose only goal is of trade and economic development of the world. The Company is headed by a council of 3, composed of: *''Chief Cave Astronaut'' DurinLongbeard *''Chief Engineering Officer'' MS_DOS4 *''Chief Logistics Officer'' Chojiro The duties of these three men are of mining, construction, commerce, logistical resource management, and peacekeeping. FOREWORD Nestled in-between the beautiful ████ mountains, The Company, committed to fast and excellent service looks forward to strengthening it's ties to our friends, local and abroad. We provide server-class service ranging several professions. Our embedded delivery service have safely delivered goods up to 15,000 blocks away for very nominal fees, so you're never too far to place an order with The Company! HOW TO ORDER It could not be simpler. Just contact one of our employees (DurinLongbeard, MS_DOS4, Chojiro), either when online or sent in a PM. All jobs are discreet unless stated otherwise, and your confidentiality is our number one priority. We offer the following services: *Varied materials trading *Wholesale material selling *Structure building *Road/bridge/railroad laying *Redstone machinery *Mountain/terrain leveling *Tunneling *Landscaping *Renovation Don't see what you want on the list? Contact us and we may work something out. ''There are no processing fees. You may cancel any time for a fee. Charge estimate should be given to you at the time of order acknowledgement (†Delivery fees and job charges subject to change) SECTION 1 - EMPLOYEE RANK AND MEMBERSHIP ''The Company ''is a private venture at this time. We wish to remain tight knit and efficient, and so applications will not be accepted. If you are found to be an exceptionally trustworthy person, our examination office will contact you where you may submit your résumé. After mandatory orientation, all interns are entitled to the basic title of Employee, and may climb the corporate ladder as they progress under ''The Company's direction. The Chief Executive Officer holds exclusive rights to the promotion, demotion, or dismissal of all employees. *'Chief Cave Astronaut' This title is given to the chief executive officer exclusively, whom job it is to run the company efficiently, cleanly, and peacefully. The leader class. *'Chief Engineering Officer' This title is given to the chief engineering officer exclusively, whom job it is to design and erect the various company facilities and utilities. An officer class. *'Chief Logistics Officer' This title is given to the chief logistics officer exclusively, whom job it is to keep our records and warehouse inventory. An officer class. *'Lawyer' This tit'le is given to those whom wish to push pencils endlessly. An employee class.'' *'''Cave Astronaut This title is given to those whom wish to mine primarily. An employee class. *'Employee ' This title is given to those whom wish to do various tasks. An employee class. *'Milky Lickin' Fruit Bowl' This title is given to those whom are not anything more than a fruity-ass fruitbowl gay bastard troll terrorist who takes it in the pooper. An autism class. SECTION 2 - REGULATIONS COMPANY POLICY IS AS FOLLOWS: ##TODO SEGMENT A - Enrollment & Discharge Clause I The CEO has full authority to hire and fire any individual for any reason. Officers may hire temporary workers, but the CEO must approve for a permanent position. If §sDc1-? TODO## Clause II A vote may be held in the Meeting Room to terminate troublesome employees. The majority's vote must be carried out immediately and a review of their actions must be undergone to prevent future problem. Clause III Officers are immune to being terminated via the voting system, however the CEO will review employee complains and may take action against the offending officer, whether it be demotion or termination. Clause IV All newly enrolled interns must undergo training, where they will be given a tour of The Company's warehouse and work center, as well as trained in the operations of our redstone instruments. Patented mining procedures must be also taught before they may become Employees. Clause V When an intern has been shown their work environment, the new employee may choose to change their title to Cave Astronaut or Lawyer if they wish to. SEGMENT B - Employee Salary Clause I Unskilled laborers are entitled to 30% of total commission made from their individual jobs. Skilled laborers are entitled to 50% of total commission made from their individual jobs. ALL REMAINING COMMISSION IS COMPANY PROPERTY AND MUST BE PLACED IN COMPANY CHESTS Clause II 50% of the total commission will be split amongst all contributing employees for Group Jobs. The other 50% must go to company chests. Clause III A Job will be declared skilled or unskilled work by an officer presiding over the job. SEGMENT C - Assignments & Operation Procedure Clause I An employee or officer may be given priority jobs from the CEO to carry out immediately. Clause II An employee or officer is expected to conduct the job they are given with quality and speed. They are to complete their tasks alone, but may ask for help from other personnel. Clause III †TODO SEGMENT D - Crime & Punishment Clause I INTENTIONAL DESTRUCTION OF PERSONAL EMPLOYEE OR CORPORATE PROPERTY IS GROUNDS FOR IMMEDIATE TERMINATION Clause II THEFT OR HOARDING OF PERSONAL EMPLOYEE OR COMPANY ASSETS IS GROUNDS FOR IMMEDIATE TERMINATION Clause III COMPANY ASSETS MAY NOT BE USED FOR PERSONAL TRADES OR PURCHASES Clause IV ANY PERSONNEL FOUND GUILTY OF EXTORTION WILL BE TERMINATED Clause V CRIMINAL MALFEASANCE OR ANY INTENTIONAL MISCONDUCT WILL BE DEALT WITH SWIFT TERMINATION. ANY PREVIOUS ENTITLEMENTS AND OR BENEFITS GRANTED BY THE COMPANY WILL HEREBY BE REVOKED. SEGMENT E - Management Clause I Meetings can be called to make changes to our constitution, discussion of large jobs, TODO SEGMENT F - War Protocol Clause I zip zop zoobity bop SECTION 3 - MILITARY CONFLICT AND WARTIME STRATEGY The Company wishes to forever be engaged in peacetime with all of the server's factions. We vow to never encroach on another factions' right to freedom of movement, local resources, and base proximity, among various other articles. The Company reserves the right to engage in warfare if provoked by a hostile faction. During this scenario, a group vote consisting of all company employees, regardless of rank, will occur in the Meeting Room to decide if we will respond with ferocity or diplomacy. SECTION 4 - EMPLOYEE HOUSING All personnel are entitled to an empty floor in our building to utilize as their living quarters, free of rent. The floor shall not be pre-furnished, but a blank slate for the employee to shape for themselves. The upmost floors are reserved for high ranking officers. Furthermore, in the event that all available floors are occupied, a trailer will be provided while the building is remodeled for the new floor. By request, an off-site plot may be appointed to any employee who feels the building is not adequate. The claiming of this new land by The Company is not obligatory, and any employee who chooses this may do so at their own peril. SECTION 5 - ECONOMIC PARTNERS If a faction wishes to become an economic partner with The Company, contact any of The Company's officers with a trade or job proposal. If a trade or job proposal is accepted, the officer must get another officer to sign off on said trade or job proposal. If an officer from The Company sees a trading or job opportunity with another faction then they must contact the appropriate people in the faction and offer a trade or job proposal. If a trade or job proposal is accepted then the officer must get another officer to sign off on the job or trade proposal. An Officer from The Company can also set up jobs in the form of World Wonders. The Officer will create a wiki page for the wonder, the location it will be at, and what the officer plans on doing with the area. Once set up factions can sign up to work on it or donate resources and we will /ally with those who signed up to work on part of the project. The Company may claim all land in a 10-50 block radius of the perimeter of the World Wonders to keep the build site safe and secure. If this is an issue to factions in close proximity, negotiations can be made. CONSTITUTIONAL DECREE OPERATIONS PUBLIC RECORD Friday, June 27th 2014 - Inauguration of The Company ''occurs. Tuesday, July 1st 2014 - Tropical company vacation resort established. Friday, July 4th 2014 - Erected Geneva embassy. Friday, July 4th 2014 - Chojiro hosts the fourth of july celebrations at Geneva. 'COMPANY VENTURES' Currently TheCompany is working with NorthFrost on the Caen revival program which seeks to make caen beautiful as well as to build Northfrost's grand legislative hall. TheCompany and NorthFrost also plan on turning the old city of caen into a memorial to the normans. 'Hey you! Do you have a big project or vast quantity of material you require? Do you need help with that stubborn redstone contraption you just cannot get to work? Don't have the willpower to finish that long roadway? Why not try The Company for all your supply, building, and redstone machinery needs! We are certified by the NMHSA (National Minecraft Hazard Safety Association) for handling explosive and corrosive materials. Our employees have a long proven history of excellent service and design!'''